The Maid and The Bastard
by ImagineMyWorld141
Summary: Talana is the only one of King Robert's bastards that Robert has taken into his home and raised alongside his own children. Talana travels to Winterfell with King Robert, there she meets Jon Snow, they are instantly in love. Talana travels with Tyrion and gets sucked into the war. Can Talana survive the game of thrones, or will she be crushed. Can Talana make it back to Jon Snow.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I looked over at Jaime as we watched Tyrion ride off towards Winterfell ahead of us, probably going off in search of some whore house. "Jaime, do you think Cersei will allow me to go to the feast?" I looked over at Jaime Lannister, he had put his helmet on as soon as we came in eyesight of Winterfell. "I wouldn't have a problem with it, but the Starks may see it as an insult if we make them host a bastard" I looked down at the horse I sat upon, Jaime laid his hand on my back in comfort, "though I hear the Starks have a bastard of their own, who knows, maybe your father will allow you to marry the bastard." I shrugged off Jaime's hand and urged my horse ahead. I will not marry, I gave up on the idea of marrying some nice, handsome lord long ago, after I discovered what it meant to be a bastard.

I followed behind after the carriage that held Queen Cersei and the royal children, besides Joffrey, who was now riding his horse.

I watched as Cersei got out of the carriage and walked over to join Robert, I got off my horse as Robert and Lord Ned Stark went off to visit the crypt were Lyanna Stark laid. Cersei walked over to wear Jaime and I stood "where is our imp of a brother?"

"I have an idea. Talana, why don't you come and help me find him."

The tone in Jaime's voice left no room for arguing, so I handed the reins of my horse over to one of the knights standing next to me and followed Jaime out of the court yard and back into the city streets.

"Talana, King Robert has informed me to tell you that you are not welcomed at the feast, the king doesn't want the Starks to feel offended by making them host a bastard. You will be fed in the kitchen, away from the feast, maybe you can spend time with Ned Starks bastard." I rolled my eyes as we made our way into the nearest whore house, "maybe I should wait outside, I mean seeing Tyrion with a whore mid act, may just drive me crazy." Jaime gave me a quick nod and went up the stairs to wear the sound of whores and men could be heard. I stood there awkwardly as men and whores walked in and out. "Are you the new one that is supposed to arrive today?" I looked over at the owner in shock, the owner was a fat man, balding with tufts of grey hair and a grey beard to match.

"N-no, my name is Talana Waters, I am not here to be a whore. I am only here for Lord Tyrion." The owner opened his mouth to say something when Jaime came bounding down the steps.

"Come Talana, Tyrion will be a while." I all but ran out of the whore house as soon as Jaime paid the owner for Tyrion.

I walked alongside Jaime as we headed back, "I think I need a bath, I feel so dirty just going in there." Jaime laughed as he patted my back.

I sat in the kitchen as all the servant's ran around, going in and out holding trays of food and beer and wine. I picked at my food for some time before I grew bored and made my way outside. Once outside in the court yard, I noticed a boy hacking away at a wooden figure.?" I had to stifle a laugh as the boy jumped, obviously not expecting anyone to show up and talk to him. "I'm sorry, milady. I was just practicing; shouldn't you go back to the feast?"

"oh, no. Queen Cersei would be furious. My name is Talana Waters, and you are?"

"Jon, Jon Snow, milady." I smiled at Jon, he was handsome, with black curly hair and a strong jaw, Jon was obviously fit and strong, judging by the way he was swinging the sword earlier. "No need to call me milady, you can call me Talana, or Ana." Jon smiled at me with that heart stopping smile, I had to take a deep breath before I forgot how to breath. "Well, Jon Snow, it is a pleasure to meet you, I hope I get to see you more." I smiled at Jon once more before I headed off back into the castle.

Once I got to my bedchambers I fell onto the bed and rolled around squealing. I laid on the bed for some time until I heard a quite knock on the door, I quickly got up and opened the door to see Tyrion, he was holding a wine glass and had his other hand one a whore. "I saw you, I saw you with that Stark bastard. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but just so you know, I saw everything, and I am not stupid." Tyrion didn't give me a chance to say anything before he was stumbling off with the whore right on his heels. I shook my head as I closed the door and started getting ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next morning father and the stark men rode off to go hunting, leaving the woman behind, and Jaime. I wasn't permitted to join the other lady's while they worked on their sewing, Cersei saw to it that I was isolated while I am here. I took to strolling around the grounds, that's when I came across one of the dire wolves, the pup was sitting on the ground looking up at the walls of one of towers, I looked up to where the pup was looking and saw one of the youngest of the Stark boys, Bran, climbing up the wall. I had heard stories from the maids and servants about how Bran learned to climb before he could even walk. I watched him climb wishing I could do that. Once he had reached the window at the top of the tower I started walking off, I had reached the door great hall when I heard a thud and a wolf howl. I turned around to see Brann lying flat on his back, I stared shocked that the boy had fallen, everyone in the court yard had rushed to him.

News of Bran's fall traveled fast and soon the men came riding back from their hunt, Ned didn't waste any time and headed straight for his son's room where his wife was hold up, refusing to leave the bedchamber. I stayed away while all the Stark children gathered inside the bedchamber with their parents, no one dared to disturb the grieving family, even the King didn't disturb them, instead he went out looking for a brothel. After a day, the Stark family came out and aced like nothing happened, Ned Stark went back to being the Warden of the North and soon-to-be hand of the king, Sansa went back to her group of friends, everyone carried on like normal but Catelyn Stark, Lady Stark stayed in Brans bedchambers and has showed no sign of leaving anytime soon. The Queen and King and all the royal children went to pay their respects but Joffrey, Joffrey didn't care if the boy died or lived. I had wanted to pay my respects but when I went to go and see Bran Cersei stopped me, telling me that I was a bastard and my respects were not welcomed and to leave poor Lady Stark alone with her son, I of course listened and stayed clear of Bran bedchambers.

I never believed in any of the Gods, but I could resist the pull to the Gods Woods. I was walking along the trail to the Gods Wood and that was when I heard a vicious growl, "easy Ghost." Jon Snow came walking out of the trees followed by a wolf, "I'm sorry my lady, I didn't think anyone would be out in the Gods Woods so late."

"It is me who should apologize, this is your home, I was merely wandering about. But I am most pleased to have run into you, it seems you have taken to avoiding me." Jon's face turned a little red from embarrassment as he looked down at the snow.

"I have not been trying to avoid you, my lady. What would make you think I have been?"

"From the way, you darted into the kitchen when you saw me in court yard, if I remember correctly you even hit your face on the door because you were in such a hurry, and Lady Arya told me you had asked her to keep an eye on me to keep us from running into each other, need I go on?" Jon's face was extremely red now due to having been caught.

"I-I mean no disrespect my lady, I will admit my actions have been most unwarranted and not respectful to a lady of your static." I couldn't help but giggle at Jon's obliviousness.

"And what static do I have? I am a bastard just like you, I am just as fortunate enough to be acknowledged by my father, just like you. But make no mistake, I hold no power and will marry no great Lord, I have no static."

"I-I'm sorry my lady, I ha- "

"I completely understand, now since we have all that cleared up, would you mind in giving me tour of the Gods Woods. I have been most curious about this place since my arrival."

"Of course, my lady. Please follow me." Jon held out his arm for me to take, I gentle wrapped my arms around his arm as he leads me deeper into the woods explaining to me the history of the Gods Woods.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I sat in the library reading a book when Tyrion came waddling in and made his way over to me. "I regret to inform you that the royal family will be departing for Kings Landing on the morrow."  
"Are you not going with us?" Tyrion shook his head.

"No, I am going to travel to the wall, so I can piss of the edge of the world." I giggled as I put my book down, "can I go with you? I do wish the wall and see what lies beyond it."  
"If you get the approval of your father." I smiled as I jumped up from my seat, "Oh! Thank you, Tyrion." I bounded off in search of king Robert.

"Your Grace, if I may, I wanted to ask if you would permit me to travel with lord Tyrion to the wall." I stood looking at the ground as Robert sat in his chair in his room where a whore was lounging on the bed.

"Of course, child. Is this because that bastard, Jon, is going to the wall?"

"W-what?! N-no, I had no idea." Robert started laughing, "easy child, I saw the way you two took to each other faster than flies on shit. Can't say I can blame you two, you are both bastards and you could take comfort from him, but soon he will be a member of the night's watch. If I were you, I would take my pleasure before he is sworn by oath to never give you or any woman or man pleasure." My face was red as king Robert kept talking, I felt like my face was on fire, luckily the whore grew bored of hearing Robert talk and called him back to bed while I scurried from the room. I wandered around looking for Tyrion when I ran into Robb, "oh, Robb, I am sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Robb just brushed it off as he smiled at me.

"It is fine, lady Talana, I was actually coming to fine you, Jon has just told me of his plan to go join the night's watch. I know Jon is quite taken with you, I was wandering if you could talk him out of it. He may be a bastard but he is my brother and I don't want to see him go off and freeze at the wall." I nodded my head as I slipped past Robb and continued my search for Tyrion.

I found Tyrion in his room reading a book on the white walkers. "Tyrion, my father has permitted me to go with you to the wall." Tyrion looked up from his book and smiled as he got out of his chair. "I am glad for that, now if you excuse me but the lovely whore Rose is supposed to arrive soon." My eyes widen in realization as I blushed and said my farewell and headed toward the stables in search of Jon, I found Jon in the stables cleaning his horse's feet. "When were, you going to tell, me you were going to leave for the wall?" Jon looked up startled until he saw me standing near the door to the stables, the stable was empty of with only the horses and Jon and I. "I was going to tell you tonight, but seeing as how you already found out." I slammed the stable doors closed as I stomped over to him, "over the course of these few days, I have become madly in love with you Jon Snow." Jon never looked up but continued to clean his horse.

"I am sorry Lady Talana, but I cannot return the feelings you have for me. I am to be a brother of the Nights Watch, I can take no wife and father no children once my vows are said." I got down on my knees to be able to look Jon in the eyes.

"You haven't said those words yet, you could still be with me, if not forever than until you take your vows. I am sure everyone at the wall has at least bedded a woman. Jon Snow, right now you have not said your vows, you are free to do what you want right now. Let us have these last few days together so when you say your vows and I travel back to Kings Landing, we will always have something to remember each other by." I smashed my lips against his before he could open his mouth and ruin the moment.

"Just think about my offer Jon Snow."


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Sorry it is short, I will post chapter 5 shortly.

CHAPTER 4

Jon had been avoiding me and I could tell, so could everyone else in Winterfell could tell. When the morning came, the castle was a buzz with people running around making last minute preparations, cleaning, doing last minute packing. I was packed and ready to go when the Queen and King came out to the court yard, everyone was gathered to say their last farewells to the royal family and to Lord Ned Stark. I rode alongside Tyrion at the back of the caravan. When it was time for us to part ways I didn't stop to say my farewells, I continued to ride along the rest of the men that were bound for the wall. I did look back to see Jon Snow talking to his father, I felt a pain of loneliness from watching Jon, it was obvious he wouldn't take me up on my offer, that in itself had caused me so much pain. We didn't stop to rest until it was dusk, we made camp by a river, I had ventured from the camp to be alone and to take in the surrounding area. "Talana." I looked around at the sound of my name, only for my eyes to land on Jon Snow. "Jon, what are you doing so far from camp?" Jon had slowly moved toward me.

"I was looking for you, I wanted to apologize for my actions the other day. I should have told you what I was deciding to do, and I should have taken you up on your offer that night." I smiled a little as Jon stroked my cheek, I opened my mouth to say something when Jon slammed his lips against mine. We started kissing with such passion and lust, I started to feel faint from not getting air when Jon pulled back and latched his lips to my neck. I couldn't stop the small gasp and moan that slipped through my swollen lips as Jon wrapped his arms around me and help me close to him.

"Talana, I want you so bad."

"T-take me Jon, I'm yours." I couldn't help the desperation that slipped through my voice, my eyes were half lidded when Jon pushed himself away from me. "I-I can't. If I take your maidenhood now, it will be impossible for you to find a good, lordly husband. I'm sorry, but I don't want to make you unfit for marriage just because I have fallen in love with you, knowing we could never be." I didn't protest or say anything as Jon walked away, never once looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Castle Black was a sight to see, the court yard was big, it had a fighting pit in the middle so everyone could see and a black smile and a wooden platform with a lift behind it to take you to the top of the wall. The men all stopped talking and stared at me and Tyrion when we made our way to the door led by the Commander, it was obvious they were just as shocked by the dwarf and me being a woman, the men probably thought they would never see a woman up close again. Tyrion held my hand as we walked to make sure I didn't get whisked away by one of the many men who looked over come by lust.

After the meeting with the Commander and the formalities and rules were covered Tyrion and I were granted full access to Castle Black. Tyrion spent his time talking to the Commander the other men while I spent my time in the library, I was left alone most of the time, other times Maester Aemon would join me and I would read to him. I avoided Jon just as he avoided me, we had nothing to say to each other, we both knew how the other one felt but we couldn't act upon it. Jon Snow was soon to be a brother of the nights watch and I was going to be married off to some man for political gain, but even with that knowledge I still can't help myself but to stare and marvel at Jon whenever he is fighting in the court yard, when I pass by I could feel his eyes on me, I sometimes look up and catch Jon's eye but I immediately look away.  
It was a cold and snowy night, it was the last night that we were going to spend at Castle Black, I had pulled on my fur coat and gloves and headed out into the night, the last thing I was going to do before I left was to see what was beyond the wall.  
The lift was old and it creaked as it made its way up the wall, once it stopped I opened the door and stepped out, the wind whipped at my face and the cold bit at my exposed flesh. I looked around, it was dark, there where torches on all the columns holding up the wooden slabs above me, I saw a shadow of a man standing just beyond the fire light. I walked forward only to have the man step into the light, Jon Snow. I felt a slight blush creep up to my cheeks at the sight of him, his nose was red from the cold and his lips, his lips were red and puffy, they looked so soft. "Talana, I wasn't expecting to see you up at this hour."  
Jon never looked up from the ground, I felt a twist of pain, he didn't want to even look at me.  
"I wanted to see what was on the other side of the wall, no doubt Lord Tyrion has already looked."  
"Yes, he came by and pissed off the edge of the world." I nodded my head and stepped closer to Jon, Jon stepped to the side to let me pass.  
I had thought the edge of the world wasn't going to be anything magnificent, but I was wrong, I had come at the perfect time, the sun was just rising and casting a serine and peaceful look to the other side of the wall. I stood there staring at the edge of the world for sometimes until a man came up to change shifts with Jon. The ride down was awkward and quiet, Jon still wouldn't look at me, we reached the bottom and I made to open the door and leave until I felt Jon grab my hand and squeeze it, he said nothing as he moved my hair from my neck and kissed me. I was stunned as Jon opened the door and walked out.

The rest of the morning was spent packing and making sure the horses were fed and watered before out long journey back to Kings Landing. I didn't say bye to Jon and Jon never came to wish me a farewell, I guess the kiss in the lift was all the farewell I was going to get, but it didn't feel like a farewell, it felt like a plea to stay, or to take Jon with us when we left before he took the black and could never be with me. With those thoughts we rode from Castle Black, headed back to Winterfell to stay the night and then off to Kings Landing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The road getting back to Winterfell didn't take as long as it was when were headed to Castle Black. We didn't stop until we were outside the gates to Winterfell, the guards escorted us immediately to the hall where Robb Stark sat. "I assumed lady Stark would be here to greet me." Robb Stark did not look happy to see us. "Why don't my guards escort lady Talana to her chambers, she must be tired from her long journey." Robb motioned for his guards to come forward, "Thank you, my lord, for allowing us to stay at Winterfell before we continue our long journey home." I bowed before I followed the guards out of the hall and down the long hallway to the stairs that led up to the chambers. I stayed in my chamber's until I heard someone knock lightly on the door, I opened the door, Robb was standing there. "I hope it is not too late to see you." I smiled at Robb as I opened the door to let Robb into my chambers, "it is fine, I could use some company." Robb walked into my chambers and took a seat by the fire, I closed the door and made my way over to the fire and sat down next to him.

"It is a pleasure to be able to look upon your beautiful face again, I thought I would have to go the rest of my life without getting to see you again, and yet after such a short time you grace me with your presents again." I smiled as a small blush creeped up to my cheeks.

"Thank you, but I am only a bastard, it is you who has graced me with your presents, my lord."

"That doesn't matter to me, my brother, Jon Snow, is a bastard and I still consider him a brother. I don't care about who your mother is or who your father is, I have been watching you from afar and I have grown to admire you." I opened my mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door, I jumped up and ran to the door, I opened the door to see my maid waiting. "Am I interrupting you my lady?"

"No, please, Lord Robb was just leaving." I looked over at Robb, he stood up and walked to the door, my maid, Jeyne stepped aside and let Robb pass. "Good night Lady Talana, Lady Jeyne." Robb gave a little bow before he walked down the hall. Once I closed the door Jeyne started rambling and asking questions, "Why was Robb in your chambers at this time of night?"  
"I think he was going to propose marriage to me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I avoided Robb until it was time for us to depart, I could tell Robb still wanted to talk because he tried to get me alone before we left. I said my formal goodbyes and thanked him again for his hospitality and quickly road off ahead of Tyrion. We stopped at a Crossroad Inn, while Tyrion went inside to get us a room while I stayed outside and tended to the horses with the other men. I started hearing shouting from inside the inn, I looked to the other men but they just ignored it. I decided to go investigate when a group of men led Tyrion out of the inn followed by Lady Caitlyn Stark.  
"Lady Stark, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Oh, Lady Talana, I didn't know you were traveling with Lord Tyrion. I am escorting Lord Tyrion to the Eyrie to face trial for trying to murder my son." I didn't know what to say, I couldn't believe it, I couldn't say anything, Caitlyn Stark just accused Tyrion Lannister of murder.

I had no choice but to go along with them, Tyrion wanted me to go to Kings Landing and inform Cersei and Jaime of this but Caitlyn refused to let me leave. We didn't go back to the Kings Road like Caitlyn had announced quite loudly. Instead of the Kings Road we took a less obvious path and was attacked by hills men. I was unarmed and had no access to any weapons so I coward with Lady Caitlyn and Tyrion who had his hands bound. "You have to untie me!" Tyrion was begging Caitlyn to untie him but she was refusing, until one of the hill men started storming our way with his sword raised. I started to panic as the man got closer, Tyrion was yelling at Caitlyn to untie him so he could defend us. Once the man got to close for Caitlyn, she pulled out her knife and cut Tyrion loose. Tyrion sprang into action by grabbing a shield that was the size of him, he hit the man with the shield knocking him down and bashes his head in with the shield. After the rest of the hill men were killed Caitlyn agreed to let Tyrion remain unbound as long as he didn't try to run away. The rest of the way was spent in silence, well for me, Tyrion was busy trying to convince Caitlyn that she should not take him to Lysa because she was irrational with grief and would try to kill him the first chance she got. I could tell Caitlyn also had her doubts about her sister but refused to listen to Tyrion.

Once we made it to the Eyrie Tyrion was taken away to the sky-cells while Caitlyn and Lysa talked about what to do with him and true to what Tyrion said Lysa was determined to have Tyrion killed, Caitlyn tried to reason with her sister but to no avail and Tyrion was to have a trail. I wasn't permitted to be at the trail so I was locked up in a guest chambers with two guards standing outside the door.

From the Chambers I was in, I could hear the yells of men from the throne room, I was locked in the chambers for what seemed like days until Caitlyn opened the door. "Lord Tyrion requested a trial by combat and a sells sword agreed to be his champion and Lord Tyrion was innocent in the Gods eyes and released."  
"W-what about me. You know I am no use for ransom, the King won't pay money for me and neither would the Lannister's." Caitlyn took a seat and motioned for me to sit down as well.

"You are useless in that regards, but I am offering you a place by my side. You can be my ward until you are married." I took a deep breath as I thought about the offer.

"It would be an honor to be your ward, Lady Caitlyn."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
I remained in my bedchambers as instructed by Lady Caitlyn, I busied myself by reading but the windowsill that looked out into the blue sky. I was so lost in my own mind that I did not hear the muffled talk outside the door, only when the door was pushed open by one of the guards that was stationed outside my door, did I look over to the door, Lady Lysa was standing there, she was upset by the way she was breathing heavy.

"You! Your imp of an uncle escaped justice, but you, you won't. I will have you thrown from the moon door!" I was frozen with fear, was I really going to be killed because my uncle was seen innocent in the Gods eyes. Lady Lysa started toward me but was stopped when Lady Caitlyn entered the room with the two guards.

"Lysa, you cannot harm her, she had nothing to do with Jon's death nor the attempt on my son's life."

"I want her to be thrown from the moon dorm!"

Caitlyn moved around to face Lysa and putting herself between me and Lysa.

"She is my prisoner, you can't harm her." I could tell this upset Lysa more by the way her nostrils flared out every time she took a breath.

"Leave, I want you gone." Lysa didn't wait for Caitlyn to say anything before she turned around and stormed out of the chambers. Caitlyn turned around to face me and motioned for her guards to leave us. "Pack your bags, we are leaving tonight under the cover of darkness." I nodded my head in fear of saying anything and upsetting Caitlyn.

I was all packed and sitting on my bed waiting for Lady Caitlyn or one of her guards to come and get me. I had dosed off until someone shook me awake.

"Come Talana, we need to leave now." I opened my eyes to see Caitlyn standing over me, Caitlyn was dressed warmly and had on leather gloves. I nodded my head and got up, straightening my dress I followed Caitlyn down the stairs and out a back door into the cold night.

We made it to Robb's camp before nightfall the next day. Lady Caitlyn went straight to the war tent to see Robb, who was now called King Robb. "Mother, I am glad you made it here peacefully." Robb ignored me completely, he didn't even spare me a glance.

"I was on my way back to Winterfell to be with Bran and Rickon, but I couldn't go back without seeing my first-born son." Robb smiled warmly at Caitlyn as the other men ignored them completely, only a few started to notice me and only half of them knew who I was. "Why do you have her with you?" Caitlyn spared me a quick glance then turned right back to the men.

"This is Talana Waters, she's Roberts bastard. She was traveling with the Imp but is now in my service."

"I say give her to the men to enjoy." All the men agreed and some even asked to go first, Robb held up his hand and all the talk stopped. "Lady Talana is in my lady mothers service, and she will remain there. No harm will come to Lady Talana while she stays at this camp. I am sure you are both weary after your long travels to get here, we will let you rest and I will visit with you on the morrow mother." Robb left no room for argument and Lady Caitlyn wouldn't dare to question or refuse Robb in front of his men.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I had my own small tent next to Lady Starks tent so we could both have privacy, I was sitting in one of the chairs when the tent flap opened and Robb walked in.

"I am sorry to bother you, milady, but I wish to speak with you."

I motioned for Robb to sit down in the chair.

"Your father King Robert has died, but as it seems Joffrey, Marcella, and Tommen are all Cersei and Jaime Lannister's bastards, born of incest between the two. That makes Joffrey's claim to the thrown invalid. Before your father died and my father was arrested, your father legitimized you. That puts you before Roberts brothers and Joffrey, now, I talked to my council and they all urged me to support your claim to the throne as long as you agree to marry me. That way we unit the North and the South like our fathers wanted."

I was shocked, I had just found out my father was dead and I was next in line for succession and I already had my first marriage proposal. I looked down at my hands as I thought through everything Robb had said, it was only logical that Robb, King of the North, should seek to marry someone with a claim to the Iron Throne, I could refuse but if Robb knew that I was legitimized then so does the Lannister's and everyone else that would seek to harm me, but if I married Robb and the North supported my claim to the Iron Throne then I would have protection.

"Robb, I accept your proposal."

Robb smiled as he stood up and pulled me from my chair and into his arms.

"That is great! I will be the best husband ever and I will always support you and I will never hurt you. Just think, our children will rule the Seven Kingdoms and we can unite the North and the South again."

I smiled as Robb leaned down to kiss me, before our lips touched someone cleared their throat. It was Lady Caitlyn and she did not look happy at all.

"Mother, Talana agreed to become my wife and together we are going to take the Iron Throne and get father back and the girls."

"You are King of the North now, you can't marry a bastard! And you are about to start a war, do you really think getting married right now is the best time for it."

"Mother, Talana has been legitimized, she has a claim to the Iron Throne and that also makes her not a bastard anymore and a logical partner for me. If we get married we can unite the North and the South just like father and Robert wanted and I am King now, I marry who I want and I want Talana."

Lady Caitlyn looked really mad as she looked at me and then back at Robb before she stormed out of the tent, once she was gone Robb turned back to me and pulled me into his arms once more.

"I can't wait to marry you, should we make it a big thing or a small one with just our friends and family?"

"Um… If we are going to unite the North and the South than we should make it a big theatrical thing and we should do it IN Kings Landing after I sit on the Iron Throne, that way no one can say we weren't officially married or anything like that."

Robb nodded his head as he brought his hand to rest on the back of my neck, angling my head upward so he could properly kiss me. Robb's lips were dry and hard as they moved against my soft and moist ones, Robb pulled away for air but rested his forehead on mine his hot breath blew in my face. I felt Robbs hand snake behind me and move down my back trying to grab my butt, I pulled away from Robb and moved his hands off of me. Robb put his hands up in surrender as he knew he did something wrong.

"I-I'm sorry, I guess I got to excited. I mean, I've never been with someone before unlike Theon and Jon."

"W-wait what? Jon has been with someone before? Who was it?"

Robb put his hands down and sat back down with a sigh, I sat back down to.

"Y-yeah, Jon told me. It was about a month before you arrived, but there was a whore named Rosie, Theon used to go and visit her and he told us how she was the one who made him a man. Jon wanted to be seen as a man and he was so naïve that he thought once he became a man he would have more respect from my mother. Jon went and paid Rosie for a night at the brothel and the next day Jon told me and Theon about it during our studies."

Robb looked at me as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"You love him. I saw the way he looked at you and you looked at him, I thought it was nothing but infatuation due to you both being bastards at the time and once he left for the Wall you would turn your affections to me."

"Robb, Jon is my first love, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. Jon is now a Brother of the Nights Watch, I can never be with him but I can be with you and I want to be with you."

Robb grabbed my hand in his and gave me a sad smile as he kissed my hand. I felt terrible, I was soon to be married to Robb but I am in love with his half-brother, I knew my words had caused Robb pain but I was not going to build my marriage on lies. I knew Robb was taking comfort in the fact that I would never see Jon again and that Jon posed no threat to our future marriage.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I spent my days with Robb getting to know him more and getting use to the idea of spending my life with him. Robb was always touching me when we were together and when he was in council meetings there would always be a guard that followed me around.

It was late and I was about to change into my night gown when Robb came barreling into my tent, he was still in his dirty armor that was covered in blood and sweet.

"We caught him, I caught the King Slayer! I now have leverage over the Lannister's."

"Oh, wow. I-I am happy with your victory."

I didn't really know what to say, Jaime had been my friend while I was at Kings Landing, he used to defend me when his sister would make mean comments or try to get me to leave.

Robb was just so happy that he had leverage over the Lannister's I couldn't say anything and ruin his good mood but Robb obviously saw that I wasn't as joyous as he was.

"Talana, why aren't you happy? We are now one step closer to overthrowing the Lannister's and getting my family back."

"I know, but what about my family. I grew up with Jaime, Tyrion, Marcella, Tommen and Joffrey, just like you and Jon they have become my family so I'm sorry if I can't share your happiness over capturing my family."

Robb didn't say anything as he stormed out, I was left standing there with unshed tears in my eyes.

CERCEI'S POV

I stormed into the council meeting chamber to see Varys, and the rest of the small council.

"The bitch is legitimized! Why was I not informed! She poses a threat to King Joffrey's claim, I want her dead!"

Varys sat up straighter as I rounded the table and stalked toward them, no one said anything until Baelish, the snake, stood up.

"I have word from my spies that Talana is now in a marriage contract with Robb Stark."

I was so mad, I was shaking because I was so mad. I could not believe that stupid bastard that Robert brought back from a whore house could be stupid enough to try and take the crown from Joffrey!

"I want her dead! I want her head brought to me, I will pay the person 5 times their weight in gold if they bring me that little bitch's head."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

I was walking around the camp when I heard someone call my name.

"Talana, over here!"

I continued to look around until my eyes landed on a cage with a wooden pole going through the middle and Jaime Lannister tied up to the pole, I had to force myself not to run over to him but to slowly walk over to him as not to draw attention.

"Oh Jamie! I am so glad to see you alive."

I opened the cage door and dropped down to my knees and hugged Jamie.

"Talana, I did not think they would let you wander the camp unaccompanied"

"I am to be wed to King Robb, I will soon be Queen of the North."

"Ah, but you don't look happy about it. I have watched you grow up and I know when you are faking happiness."

"Jaime, I must be honest, I am not happy. I am in love but not with Robb, I am in love with Jon Snow and I do not wish to give my virtue to Robb but to his bastard brother Jon."

A few tears fell down my cheek as I finally admitted my hearts true desire.

"Lady Talana, set away from the prisoner."

I got up slowly and turned around to see one of the guards pointing his spear at me, I slowly walked out of the cage while another guard came behind me and closed the cage door and grab my wrist and bound them behind my back.

"You are going to be taken before the King!"

Robb was in the middle of a war meeting when I was pushed into the tent by the two guards.

"Your Majesty, we caught the Lady Talana trying to free Jaime Lannister."

Robb looked up from the map and motioned for everyone to leave the tent, once everyone had left Robb walked around the table and grabbed me by the arm.

"Why? Why have you tried to betray me?"

"I-I wasn't. I was only talking to Jaime!"

"I am trying to get the other houses to agree to my marriage to you and then you go and do this! Do you not want to marry me?"

"I-I do want to marry you. I was just talking to Jaime, I am all alone here and you leave me alone all day while you are busy being King of the North!"

Robb was about to start yelling at me when Lady Catelyn walked into the tent.

"The both of you need to stop yelling at each other like children. The other men can hear you."

Catelyn untied me while she gave Robb a stern look as I rubbed my sore wrist.

"Now, it is late and Lady Talana has had a long day, we can discuss this in the morning."

Lady Catelyn led me from Robbs tent and back to my own tent.

"You and Robb are old enough to be married and you are old enough to bear children. Robb is King in the North and as a king he needs heirs. You need to take Robb into your bed and give him a son. It is your duty as his soon to-be wife."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

In the morning Robb came into my tent, I was already dressed and had made up my mind on what I was going to do.

"I am sorry for the way I acted, I should have handled it better."

"I know what I did was wrong, and it won't happen again, now please, I wish to not talk about this and move forward with our future."

I moved toward Robb and grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the fur cot that was set up.

"The other houses will never approve of our future marriage until I prove I am fertile and can produce an heir for you."

I sat on the cot as Robb got down on his knees.

"Robb, take me into your bed."

Robb kissed me and pushed me to lay down as he climbed on top of me and pushed my dress up.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Y-yes."

Robb quickly stripped out of his clothes and pushed my dress up around my stomach.

ROBB'S POV

I slide my hand down her body and slipped my hand between her legs, I played with her folds and clit to get Talana wet, once she was wet enough I slide my hands over my shaft once as I aligned myself with her entrance.

I pushed myself all the way inside of Talana, the feeling of being inside Talana was so different, I was so over whelmed by emotion and feeling. I started to slowly move in and out of Talana, from every movement to every breath we took it was so passionate, I had so much excitement, so much love that I couldn't think properly. I didn't even register that Talana was moaning or that I was moaning, I was so overwhelmed. I continued to make love to Talana until I felt myself grow sloppy as I neared the edge.

"R-Robb!"

I felt Talana's walls clench around my shaft, almost suffocating it, I pushed myself inside Talana once more as I felt a shutter run through my body.

I laid their panting as Talana held me against her as she shook from the orgasm, I moved off her and laid next to her with my arms around her.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

I kissed Talana's head as I pulled the covers over both of us, I let Talana get comfortable as she snuggled up next to me.

TALANA'S POV

I woke up to the sun shining into my tent and the sound of men yelling outside.

"I am glad you took my advice."

I pulled the furs up to my chin as Lady Stark stood at the entrance of my tent.

"Hopefully you are now carrying the future King of the North."

Lady Stark didn't say anything more as she drew me a hot bath and helped me bathe, after the bath I got dressed and left the tent to take my morning walk. I spent the rest of the day reading and lounging around in my tent while Robb was busy planning for the war.

After the sun had gone down I left my tent and went in search of Robb. I was walking past the war tent when I heard Robbs voice from within the tent. I walked into the tent expecting to see Robb in the middle of a meeting but instead I saw Robb on his back with some unknown women naked on top of him kissing him. I didn't say anything and just left the tent, from the sounds inside the tent I could tell they hadn't noticed me.

I ran toward my tent but turned and ran to Lady Starks, I didn't bother announcing my presence and ran right in with tears in my eyes.

"I-I saw Robb with another woman!"

Lady Stark didn't seem surprised at my out-burst nor the fact that I just told her, her son hasn't been faithful to his marriage contract.

"Come child, you know all too well that men are very rarely loyal. Robb has done his duty by you and is now free to be intimate with whoever he pleases and you, Talana, you have to sit by and pretend it is not happening."

I shook my head no as I ran out of her tent with even more tears in my eyes, I ran into my tent and started to throw my dresses in a satchel. Under the cover of night I fled from my tent and stole a horse and left.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

TALANA'S POV

I stopped the horse when the sun started to rise, I took a deep breath and laid my head on the horses neck. I had nowhere to go now, I had no home and no one to protect me, I knew I couldn't stay here so I started down the road again.

I didn't stop until I came to the bloody gates of the Eyrie, when I got closer they opened the gate and let me through. I continued on my way all the way up to the top and into the main room.

"Lady Lysa, I wish to become a lady in waiting for you."

Lysa obviously didn't recognize me as as looked at her son who was still nursing at her breast.

"Oh my sweet Robin. You will decide if we should accept her."

Robin lifted his head from her breast and looked at me with a look of boredom.

"I wanna keep her!"

Lysa smiled down at Robin as she ran her fingers through his black hair.

"Alright my sweet. We will keep her. What is your name girl."

"Um… Lana, my lady."

"Well Lana, the maids will get you some new clothes and find you place to sleep."

I smiled as an elderly women approached me.

"Thank you my lady."

Lysa didn't say anything as she waved us away. I turned and followed the elderly women out of the room and down the hallway to a small little room that looked more like a little pantry.

"This will be your room while you work here. I will have some clothes brought to you in the morning, you should rest for now. On the morrow you will start working, we get up before the sun rises to make breakfast for the lady and the little lord."

I nodded my head as I sat on the bed, this was perfect, I could work here for the rest of my days as the war rages on outside of the gates. I would be safe here, no one recognized or knew who I was, I would survive this war by hiding out as a maid.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

ROBB'S POV

I walked into Talana's tent expecting to see her but was surprised when she wasn't anywhere to be found. I called her name once and when I got no answer I walked over to my mothers tent.

"Mother, have you seen Talana?"

"She should be in her tent. You upset her very much Robb, she saw you with that women and came crying to me."

"Thats none of her business, I am marrying her out of duty, not love!"

I balled my hands in a fist as my mother got up and came toward me.

"It makes no different, you are to be married to her and I told her she has no say in who you choose to be with."

"Mother, I thought I loved her but then I met Talisa. Mother I love Talisa and I want to marry her!"

I was caught off guard when I felt a sharp pain on my cheek.

"You must not say that, you will marry Talana. She is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne and some of the south with rally to her, you will need her if you plan on overthrowing the Lannisters and getting the girls and your father back! You must drop this Talisa girl and make amends with Talana."

I let my head hang in defeat as I nodded my head.

"My king! We have reports of Lady Talana leaving in the dead of night and we have searched the camp and surrounding areas and she is nowhere to be found."

I slammed my hands down onto the table as my mother dismissed the guard.

"We must find her. She is very important to us."

"No one must know that she is not with us. If people find out that the rightful heir to the Iron Thrones is out there unguarded then all of Westeros will be out looking for her."

I nodded my head in agreement and left the tent to gather a search party and inform the council.

TALANA'S POV

Working as a lady in waiting wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I made friends with quit a few other ladies but my one true friend was a southern girl named Rila Waters. When we weren't attending the Lady Lysa we would sit in the court yard and talk about our lives before we came to be in services of Lady Lysa. I of course didn't tell her the full truth but I did tell her about Jon and how I regret giving up on him. I mostly spend my days dreaming of Jon and wondering what he is doing and if he is thinking of me.


End file.
